


Oh Holy Night

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I like the songA gift for @ovenlex 💕Hastur gets to spend Christmas with her mates Above and actually takes the time to enjoy the mortals night for Her Son's birth~
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Oh Holy Night

Sngel's and Demons no longer went out of their way to strike one another down upon sight of the other when upon Christmas, a Demon walked amongst Angel's nor Angel's amongst Demons when Halloween came around.

So the Angel that passed the three Demons tried to give no more of a second look before walking along wondering what they could be up to Above on days of all days then continued upon his own journey. 

The three behind him, Dukes of Hell none the less, walked amongst mortals in silent calm, a female between two males.

The female the tallest of the two, with eyes the darkest pitch and hair of such platinum blonde it could be mistaken for white.

On her left arm was the shortest of the three, but builtest.

He was dark skinned and handsome with eyes of outstanding reddish gold and a smile so charming~

Upon her right arm was her other, a beautiful ginger haired, rather blue 'skinned' looking other. Tall and smart looking with icy blue eyes but such a loving eyes upon their partner no one could ever say these three weren't partners-The women between them wasn't the one who gained all their affection and attention~

Where the three were headed was a place where their Hellspawns often spoke about, Aza and Coraline around this time of year. A house done up by mortals to 'dance' to music?

The Hellspawns mum wanted to see this and her mates would make this happen come blizzard or Angel invasion!

It wasn't a dancing HOUSE however as the three had been thinking.

It was the star bits the mortals put on their homes! Lights! Lights, they were called lights.

Music was playing and the lights were mimicking the song, blinking in and out to the music beautifully in soft colors that actually soothed all three Demons into standing and watching a bit.

Others stood, mortals, Angel's, even Demons, all together, stood and watched, families, passerbys, in clusters or alone, watching the lights and listening to the music~

Unfurling her large desert colored wings, the wingspan of which covered both her mates easily, Hastur tucked her mates in close, arms wrapping around them, and settled in to better watch and listen to this finding her Hellbeans had found~

Her mates, Ligur and Dagon all to pleased to nuzzle in close beside her, hold her back, and watch alongside her the strange wonderment of a mortals Merry Christmas~


End file.
